Five0 Assemble
by ShadeShifter
Summary: Because Steve and Tony are totally Steve and Tony. Follows on from 'How to court an ex-agent in five easy steps'.


I watched Avengers. It ate my brain. I wanted to write Avengers fic, but then this happened instead. It was supposed to be crack, and then it just wasn't. It's not even PWP. It's pure, unadulterated fluff. I'm actually ashamed. Set in the same universe as 'How to court an ex-federal agent in five easy steps'. I promise there's a real sequel in the works.

* * *

Tony lay with his head pillowed by Steve's shoulder, Steve's arm wrapped securely around his shoulders. His hand rested on Steve's ribs, thumb absently stroking the almost too warm skin there. Steve always seemed to run at a slightly higher temperature than him.

"You'd look good in uniform," he mused.

"I'm in uniform all the time," Steve said and Tony could feel him shift a little to look at the top of his head, trying to puzzle out what Tony was taking about.

"Oh, I know," Tony said with a leer. "I mean you'd make a really hot Captain America. Perfect soldier, honed in battle, unassailable code of ethics. And a really tight leather outfit."

Steve's body rumbled with a chuckle and the hand on Tony's shoulder slid down to his ass and pulled him closer.

"That's Commander America."

Tony's hand slid down to rest on Steve's hip. The muscles under his fingertips twitched and Tony smirked as he stroked across Steve's hipbone but didn't move any further.

"Guess that means you're Ironman," Steve said, covering Tony's hand with his free one. His breath stuttered in his chest when Tony moved their linked hands. "Rich playboy facade, sensitive hero underneath."

"I'm not Ironman, I'm the Tin Man," Tony said and there was something in his voice that stopped Steve in his tracks. "I'd give anything to be a tin man and I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul."

"I have a rifle in a lock box downstairs," Steve said, pressing his face into Tony's hair. Tony smiled a little, never entirely sure if Steve actually would try to kill Gibbs or not, and quoted another song.

"Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man that he didn't already have."

"Feeling's mutual," Steve murmured and he pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head. "Commander American and the Tin Man."

"Danny's the Hulk."

Steve snickered but didn't disagree.

"Kono's Black Widow."

"And Chin is Hawkeye. We're totally the Avengers," Tony said with more than a little glee.

"We still need a Thor."

"Well, if I notice any Norse gods wandering around I'll let you know."

"You do that."

"So you think there's anything under all that leather?"

There was a pause before Steve replied.

"I think I'm starting to get jealous of a fictional character."

"It's alright," Tony said, beginning to stroke along Steve's hipbone again. "As soon as I get the chance, I'm checking online for an outfit."

"You going to grow a goatee?" Steve asked. Tony laughed.

"I did that once. It's not something that bears repeating." Steve moved to grip Tony's chin and tilt his face up so Steve could appraise it for himself. Tony grinned. "I could do the grease-stained, working on machines thing. I've got a white tank top somewhere."

"You know every time I work on my car now, I'm going to imagine you, mussed up, grease smudged across your face, sweat making your shirt cling to you, as you lean over the engine."

Steve pulled him close and rolled on top of him, eyes hungry as he entertained the thought. Tony smirked and hooked a leg over Steve's hip. He was definitely going to have to join Steve when he worked on his car if this is the reaction it got.

"You don't need to be a Tin Man," Steve said, earnest and resolved, as he pressed a kiss to Tony's chest, right above his heart.

"It's alright," Tony told him. "I've got a Commander who keeps my heart. He's a ninja Seal, you know."

Steve didn't grin and join the joke. He stared into Tony's eyes until Tony grew uncomfortable.

"I will guard it with my life," Steve said. "And it's only fair because you have mine."

Tony kissed him, hard and desperate, because he wasn't good with emotions and this was too much.

"Does this mean we're married?" He asked cheekily. Steve started looking a little too contemplative for Tony's liking, so he kissed him again and shifted so his hips met Steve's in a slow grind. Anything else they could deal with much, much later.


End file.
